


warm, wet, and wild

by alison



Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, Felching, Humiliation, M/M, Multi, Open Relationships, Rimming, Smut, Subspace, Threesome - M/M/M, Unsafe Sex, Verbal Humiliation, Watersports, Wetting, very mild restraining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 10:54:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4432823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alison/pseuds/alison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>He’s just not sure how he got from there to here, Nick on one side and Louis on the other, whispering into his ear, “Go on, baby, piss in your pants for us.”</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	warm, wet, and wild

**Author's Note:**

> read the tags!!! there's really a lot of piss. (but not on the face. never on the face.)
> 
>  **important note:** there is a scene in which unsafe sex is had. please understand that this has been discussed and agreed to in advance, off-screen.

Niall isn’t sure how he got here.

Well. He knows how it started anyway, the moment that set the ball rolling. He remembers it clearly, when Louis had invited him round to Nick’s flat one afternoon while they were on break. He remembers feeling awkward about it, being in Louis’ boyfriend’s flat; even though they’d been in an open relationship for a while at that point, Niall still felt guilty when he fell back on Nick’s sofa and let Louis lick his way into his mouth.

The awkwardness hadn’t passed completely, but by the time Louis was telling him to get on his knees, Niall was way too far gone to mind much. He shuffled into place in front of the sofa and waited, watching Louis’ smirk as he slowly opened his flies.

He remembers it the way you remember a car crash, sort of disjointed and in flashes. The door opening, pulling off of Louis’s cock quickly, cheeks burning as Nick appeared, Louis calmly pointing out that he wasn’t finished and guiding Niall back onto his cock. He remembers closing his eyes tightly as Louis moaned, waiting to be ripped off by Nick, who was scrawny but still much bigger than Niall. Instead, Nick had sat down on the sofa next to them and tsked Louis softly for pulling in his flat.

Niall had finally looked up then, mouth stretched around Louis’ cock, and watched as the two kissed, soft like a greeting, then turned their attention to Niall.

“Can’t help myself,” Louis had said, lip bitten but still smirking. “Like to be a bit naughty.”

Nick had hummed, eyes burning into Niall’s, watching him. “I can see how he’d inspire that feeling.”

Louis had come soon after that, his fingers tight in Niall’s hair, and Niall had gagged, always did, as he forced himself to swallow it. He’d thought that would be it, that he’d be thrown out then so the couple could be alone, but when he’d gone to stand, Louis’ hand on his shoulder had stopped him.

“Not so fast,” he’d said, quiet but serious. “It’s Nick’s turn now.”

Niall had looked up, wide-eyed, glancing between the two of them. Nick was still peering at him, almost studiously now, and Niall desperately didn’t want to overstep, but he always had a hard time saying no to Louis. And it wasn’t as if he wanted to say no anyway. He’d always fancied Nick a bit.

Before he could move, Nick had spoken up. “Do you _want_ to suck me, Niall?”

“Course he does,” Louis had started, before Nick interrupted, eyes still on Niall.

“Shut up, Lou. I need to hear it from him.”

Niall’s heart had been hammering wildly in his chest, his hands shaking, but there was only one answer and when it came out desperate and broken, he blushed furiously. “Yes. Please.”

Nick had nodded, satisfied, and gotten his cock out, beckoning Niall forward.

So, that’s how it started. He knows that much. He’s just not sure how he got from there to here, Nick on one side and Louis on the other, whispering into his ear, “Go on, baby, piss in your pants for us.”

-

Niall likes to be embarrassed. He’s found that out slowly through the years of Louis teasing him incessantly. He always turns bright red, tells him to piss off, but he grows thick in his pants nonetheless and shuffles off to the nearest loo to have a quick wank.

It’s humiliating, his arousal from being humiliated. The worst was when Louis had first started noticing and he’d started dragging it out longer, being more pointed in his teasing. He’s never been mean about it, for which Niall is grateful, but he does anything to get Niall’s cheeks hot, to make him embarrassingly hard no matter where they are. In a club, in an interview, on stage, it doesn’t matter.

When things started happening with both Louis and Nick a bit more, the humiliation factor seemed to have intensified. With three of them involved, there would always be an audience, someone for Louis to embarrass Niall in front of. It had started simply, with Louis coming on Niall’s face and not letting him wipe it away for a few minutes. Having him get naked before the other two and spread out on the bed so they could look at him.

The more boundaries Louis pushed, the more Niall got lost in it, so turned on and mortified at the same time. Louis would pull out after fucking him and have Nick look at his gaping hole, the two of them knelt behind where he was arse up on the bed, talking about him like he wasn’t there. They’d pass him back and forth sometimes, like he was a toy.

And, god help him, he’s fucking loved it all.

But one day, when he’d gotten to Nick’s flat after a ridiculously long drive due to traffic, he’d tried to go straight for the bathroom, practically bouncing with how badly he needed a wee. It had hit him while he was in the middle of the highway, unable to do anything about it. But instead of dashing off, Louis had held onto him and asked why Niall wasn’t giving him a kiss hello.

“Have to wee,” Niall had said, too desperate to say any more.

“You can wee after you kiss me,” Louis had said, and that was that.

Niall had kissed him, hoping for a quick peck, but Louis had drawn it out, purposely to make him wait. Niall couldn’t help the whimpers that escaped him, the way he couldn’t stand still. And when Louis had finally pulled away, Nick had been there, too, moving in next. Niall had been delirious, hands fisted into Nick’s shirt as they kissed, just forcing himself to hold on.

“Think he might wet himself,” Louis had said, soft and conversational.

Nick had pulled away then, but Niall knew not to run. Not without them telling him to go. Nick, never able to be quite as harsh with Niall, had kissed Niall’s forehead sweetly. “Do you think you could? Just let go and piss in your pants?”

His voice had been so soothing and his words made Niall loosen up just enough that he let a bit leak out, just a tiny bit before he’d realized and stopped the flow with a herculean effort to keep it in. The damage had been done, though, and a tiny wet spot appeared on the front of his jeans. Louis, of course, didn’t fail to notice. But he seemed to realize that Niall was already beyond mortified, on the verge of tears at the realization that he’d actually pissed his pants. Just a tiny bit, but enough to have him shaking with embarrassment.

“Niall, that’s so good,” Louis had said quickly, comforting him. “Such a good boy, god, look at that.”

Niall had needed to squeeze his eyes shut to keep from crying out of pure humiliation. They let him run to the loo then, and when he came out, they had a pair of Louis’ joggers ready. He could barely look either of them in the eye, but when they pulled him to the sofa and cuddled him under a blanket, he eventually started to settle down.

-

And now, fuck, he’s lying on the bed and there’s a crinkly plastic cover beneath the sheet that won’t stop making noises every time he shifts and he can’t _stop_ shifting because he’s been drinking water nonstop all day.

“Go on, baby, piss in your pants for us,” Louis whispers, his fingers drifting over Niall’s stomach, where his t-shirt’s ridden up from all the squirming.

Nick’s hand is lower, petting next to where Niall’s dick is hard under his jeans, like he’s coaxing him into it. Niall can’t stop staring down at where they’re touching him, waiting for him to _actually wet himself_.

So, no, he really isn’t sure how he got here.

“I can’t,” he whispers hoarsely, wiggling again, because it feels impossible to actually let go. He wants to, though. God, does he want to.

Louis presses on his stomach over his bladder and Niall’s eyes roll back before they squeeze shut from the pain, from the need. He’d probably push Louis’ hand away completely if his arms weren’t trapped under Louis and Nick on each side of him, not fully restrained, but unable to slip out from underneath them without a good struggle. That’s why they have the safeword, though. He knows he could say it and they’d be hands-off in a second.

“You can, baby,” Louis says, rubbing over his stomach. “I know you want to.”

Nick kisses his cheek, then nuzzles his nose there. “Let go for us. Let us watch you make a mess of yourself.”

Niall can’t help but sob, biting down hard on his lip. His legs bend, his body trying to curl in on itself to help hold it in, but soon they’re trapped under Louis’ and Nick’s legs and he’s forced to flatten out, legs spread. He can’t hold it in like this, doesn’t have the muscle strength.

“He’s gonna look so cute with his jeans all wet,” Louis’ voice says fondly, and Niall knows he’s talking to Nick. “Imagine how red he’ll get after we watch him piss himself. He’ll be so embarrassed.”

Nick cups his dick then, squeezing lightly, and Niall just lets go. Between their words and the position and his impossibly full bladder, he can’t hold off anymore. He feels relief flood through him as his jeans grow wet and warm, but maybe even stronger than the relief is the humiliation. He’s so vulnerable for them, so laid bare, and he can’t open his eyes to watch, to see them staring at his jeans as the wetness spreads.

It takes him a moment to realize Nick is still cupping his cock through his jeans, even as he pisses. Another moment later, he realizes he’s crying. Not just tears slipping quietly down his cheeks, but loud, heavy crying.

“Oh, that’s so nice,” Louis says, almost too gently, like he’s worried they’ve gone too far. “Nialler, that’s fucking perfect, babe. You’re okay. We’ve got you.”

Niall forces himself to focus on those words, to remind himself that they’re not grossed out; they’re not running away. They _wanted_ this and he did it. The more he says it to himself, the less out of control he feels, but the embarrassment is still so heavy that he feels like he’s choking on it.

He misses whatever it is that Nick says next, too busy trying to tell himself that everything’s okay. But then Niall’s cock is out and in Nick’s hand and it’s all so wet and sticky and the room smells like piss but Nick is stroking him, breathing heavy in his ear. It feels better than anything has ever felt, maybe.

“So hot,” Nick mumbles, his voice thick. “God you’re so hot like this. Such a lovely mess.”

Niall is still crying, but not nearly as heavily now. His tears are a mixture of arousal and embarrassment and need, the emotions swirling up in him until he can’t tell one from the other.

“You love this,” Louis says next, his lips over Niall’s ear. His confidence is back and Niall is grateful for it, feels less untethered just from the sound. “Fuck, you love being so messy, don’t you? Bet you’d come in your pants if _we_ pissed on you, made an even bigger mess.”

Niall has never, ever thought about it. He’s never even considered letting someone piss on him, but the heavy pulse of his cock in Nick’s hand, the way his head absolutely swims at the thought, tells him that he’d let them. Not only would he let them, he’d want it. Ask for it. Maybe even beg.

“He wants that, fuck,” Nick says, sounding overwhelmed next to him. His hand moves quicker, making Niall arch his back off the bed, making his vision go starry.

“God, we should,” Louis adds. “Next time, we should do that. Maybe fuck him while he’s still all dirty.”

A strange noise comes out of Niall’s mouth, desperate and whining. He can feel the wetness of his jeans, still warm but losing some of its heat, and his legs are shaking where they’re trapped under Louis’ and Nick’s legs. He turns his head toward Louis, buries his face in his neck, and comes harder than he can ever remember coming before.

Nick pulls him through it, until Niall has splashed come all over his own chest and stomach, and when he’s empty, Nick slows to nothing, holding his cock for a moment. Niall doesn’t mind, even as sensitive as he is. He keeps his face buried in Louis’ neck while he struggles to catch his breath, finally noticing that Louis’ hand is cradling the back of his head, fingers carding through his hair.

“That was incredible, Nialler,” Louis says, softly, but not like before when he sounded shaken. Now it’s all fondness and Niall can’t help but smile. “You did such an amazing job for us.”

They’re quiet for a moment before Nick pulls his hand off of Niall’s dick, petting his shoulder instead. “You want to take him into the shower while I clean up here?”

Niall wants to complain; Nick’s shower is plenty big for all three of them, but he doesn’t have the energy. So he lets Louis pull him off the bed and toward the bathroom, pleased when Louis doesn’t stop touching him the whole time.

When they return to the bedroom, squeaky clean and with towels wrapped around their waists, the bed is freshly-made and the piss-soaked sheets are gone. Before Niall can think too long about it and get embarrassed again, Nick gives him a smiling kiss and tells him to get all nice and comfy in bed while he takes a quick shower, too.

By the time he gets back, Niall is half-asleep in Louis’ arms. Nick’s arms join them as he presses his chest to Niall’s back and it only takes moments for him to drift off completely.

-

They talk about it. They talk about it when Niall isn’t submissive, or at least any more than he is in his everyday life. They talk about it around the kitchen table, with tea and biscuits spread out in front of them, about the two of them pissing on Niall.

It’s quite frankly the oddest conversation Niall has ever had and he’s beet red the entire time, but Nick smiles and ruffles his hair and Louis squeezes his shoulder and it feels okay. It doesn’t feel like he’s going to be swallowed up by the ground at all, actually.

“How do you want it?” Louis asks once Niall has confirmed at least three times that, yes, he’s willing to try it. More than willing, even.

Niall shrugs awkwardly because usually he’s not the one making those kinds of decisions. “Don’t actually have any clue,” he answers as honestly as possible. This is all still quite new to him, new enough that he doesn’t really understand the mechanics of it yet. Maybe there are common ways of doing it; he doesn’t know.

“In bed?” Nick asks, then takes a ship of tea before going on. “Or in the shower? We could probably even do it in the garden, there’s enough privacy.”

Louis turns to him, eyebrows raised. “What sounds nicest to you, Nialler? Get you all comfy cozy in bed? Or do you want us to make you kneel for us? Use you a bit?”

Niall’s head is starting to swim just from the images flashing in his mind. Every scenario he can think of is something he wants, so he’s not sure how to choose. “Both?” he asks, trying not to squirm too much in his chair. His dick is fully hard under his trousers but he can’t do anything about it until they get this worked out. “All of it, maybe? I don’t know. Can’t you pick?”

Louis smiles warmly, bringing a hand up to card through Niall’s hair. “If you’re sure you don’t have a preference, sure.”

Niall loves this expression on Louis, the one that makes Niall feel small and special. “Just not in my mouth if that’s okay,” he says, calming down under Louis’ gaze.

“That’s okay,” Louis confirms, nodding. The expression is still there, unwavering, as he tickles his fingers against Niall’s scalp. “We good then, Nick?” he asks without looking away.

“Suppose so,” he answers across the table.

Louis’ smile grows into something more like a smirk and he leans close, breath soft against Niall’s ear. His voice is whisper-soft when he says, “Get under the table and get Nick’s cock out. Want you to make him come while we have a chat.”

Niall does as he’s told, cheeks flaming again as he crawls under the table and buries his face in Nick’s lap. He sucks his cock, only half-listening to the seemingly normal conversation above him about their days. It’s not until Nick is coming in his mouth that the man addresses him, saying, “Good boy, fuck, very good boy.”

Niall stays with his head in Nick’s lap, mouthing at his softening cock for ages, just because Nick doesn’t pull him away. Like through a fog, he eventually hears his name in Louis’ voice and he crawls toward it, peeking up from under the table. Louis pulls him back up, onto his lap, and pushes a hand into Niall’s trousers to wank him quickly.

Niall comes within moments, hands clutching at Louis’ arms, with images of the two of them towering over him, making a mess of him.

-

Niall knows it’s coming for days, but when it happens he’s still caught off guard. Louis had texted him that morning, telling him to be at his at eight. A second text said: _no weeing after 5, drink 3 bottles of water._

So Niall knows what kind of night it will be when he arrives at Louis’ door. He just doesn’t know if it will just be him like last time or if it’ll be more, like they’d discussed. He’s hopeful, hasn’t been able to stop thinking about it since they first brought it up, but he doesn’t want to be disappointed so he makes no assumptions.

Louis immediately pushes low on his stomach when Niall gets inside, like a test to see how well he’s followed his instructions. Niall had gone above and beyond, though, and he hasn’t had a wee since lunchtime. The pressure on his bladder makes him wince, his body involuntarily curling forward, and Louis grins, apparently satisfied with the reaction.

“Nick, kiss him,” Louis says, his hand drifting down.

Niall gasps as Louis cups his soft cock through his trousers. He feels so sensitive with his bladder so full, every touch like a spark. Louis doesn’t back down, though, rubbing him relentlessly right there in the entryway. Niall can’t focus on it long because then Nick is kissing him and Niall likes Nick’s kisses a lot.

“That’s it, baby, relax,” Louis says, curling his fingers around where Niall’s cock is starting to fill out, stroking along the line of it.

Niall slowly does relax, melting into Nick’s kiss, his mouth so soft and warm and his tongue wicked as it darts between Niall’s lips. He feels himself loosening up and he sighs, the sound muffled against Nick’s mouth.

“Good boy,” Louis says, and Niall’s not sure if he’s actually whispering or if it just sounds like that because Niall’s head is so fuzzy. “So, so nice for us. Feels good, yeah?”

Humming affirmatively, Niall tries to push closer to Louis’ hand, get more friction. He wishes Louis would just get his cock out and stroke it for real, but he seems in no hurry to shed any clothes. His hand is petting him at a nice rhythm, though, enough that Niall could maybe come like this.

But then Louis murmurs something that Niall is too distracted to hear and Nick pulls away, only to lean down and sweep Niall off his feet. He’s carried in Nick’s arms through Louis’ bedroom and into the huge adjoining bathroom and Niall suddenly remembers Louis’ text and his very full bladder.

He’s stripped, Louis peeling off his shirt as Nick slides his trousers down, and it’s all so fast that Niall gets dizzy with it. It seems like just a split second later he’s standing in his pants with Louis pressed to his back and Nick standing in front of him, watching. Louis’ hand slides down his stomach, straight back to his cock.

“Please,” he chokes out when Louis starts groping him through his pants. He’s not sure what he’s asking for, just knows he needs something.

“Think you can come for us first?” Louis asks in his ear, one hand still playing with Niall’s cock and the other pressed to his chest, holding him steady. “I bet you want to wee, but could you come first? Right in your pants?”

Niall’s brow scrunches because he knows he can; he just needs a little more. Biting down on his lip, he tries to shove his hips forward, to get more of the touch, but Louis holds onto him. Seeming to take the hint, he slips his hand under the waistband of Niall’s pants, his fingers curling around Niall’s cock.

“That what you need?” he asks in a low tone. “I bet this is how you do it on your own, isn’t it? Play under your pants just to make a mess of them? So you can feel like a dirty boy?”

Niall’s eyes roll back from Louis’ words and his hand stroking Niall relentlessly. His skin is hot and he’s so embarrassed that his eyes are growing wet, but it’s perfect. It feels so good being this exposed for them.

Louis nips his ear lightly and whispers, “Show Nick, baby. Show him how you mess your pants.”

Niall shudders, lifting his gaze to Nick and finding him staring, watching Niall fall apart. A weak whimper spills out of Niall’s mouth as a tear falls from the corner of his eye and he can’t help it. He comes in Louis’ hand, spitting wet inside his pants, and his muscles jerk with it, nearly knocking him over.

Louis holds him, though, keeps a tight lock on him to make sure he stays on his feet. His hand is gentle as he pulls him through it, until Niall is finally finished and more sensitive than ever. The pressure in his bladder seems to rise as his orgasm wears off and, once he goes just a little bit soft, he’s not actually sure how long he’ll be able to hold it in.

He barely even notices when Louis’ hand pulls out of his now-wet pants, sliding down over the front instead. He starts rubbing again, but so much softer this time, petting at Niall’s spent cock through his sticky-wet pants.

“You do, don’t you?” Nick says, pulling Niall’s attention toward him. He looks thoughtful, still staring at Niall, and before he continues, he walks closer. “You come in your pants when you’re alone?”

He’s close, looking into Niall’s eyes, and as embarrassed as Niall is, he doesn’t look away as he answers, “Sometimes.”

“Ever wee in your pants?” Nick tilts his head to the side, both hands coming up to rub his thumbs over Niall’s nipples. The feeling makes Niall jolt, but he doesn’t pull away, lets Nick touch him. “On your own, I mean. Do you?”

Niall shakes his head quickly. He’s never done that, not on his own. It’s slightly less humiliating when he feels like he’s doing it _for_ someone. If he were just pissing his pants in the privacy of his own bathroom, he’d probably need some therapy to get over the shame of it.

“No?” he asks softly, letting his fingers drag over Niall’s nipples for another moment before they slide down his stomach. He stops with his hands just above where Louis is still palming at his softening cock and pushes, just firmly enough for Niall to feel a gigantic shiver wash over him, his bladder aching. “Well, that’s okay. We like being able to see it.”

Niall balls his hands into fists at his sides, knowing he can’t last long. Even with Louis touching him, it’s too soft to keep him hard. It’s almost pushing him closer and closer instead, the warmth of his palm sliding carefully over him.

“I have to,” he says, the words gritted and broken.

Louis pulls his hand up, rubbing soft circles into Niall’s stomach instead. “It’s okay, baby, you can. You’ve held on so long for us.” Niall squeezes his eyes shut, whimpering loudly, and Louis kisses the skin behind his ear, whispering, “Show us what a messy boy you can be.”

So Niall does. He can’t hold on any longer anyway, so he lets go, pissing right there, standing in the middle of the bathroom. It gets his already wet pants so much wetter, drips down his legs, and the soft splash of it on the floor makes him blush so hard he’s sure he’s on fire.

The other two are silent as he pisses himself, and then even for a moment afterward as the wetness continues to drip. Niall is worried for a moment that they’re suddenly realizing how fucked up this is, that they’ve taken this too far. He feels dirty and ashamed for just a few seconds before Nick is kissing him hard on the mouth.

He opens to it, letting Nick lick past his lips, tongue against tongue, and Niall can already feel his cock stirring again, just from the kiss. And the wetness, he supposes, and the smell of piss, and Louis’ hand rubbing low on his stomach. Maybe all of it.

“In the shower, come on,” Louis mumbles. Niall isn’t sure which of them he’s directing it to, but Nick is the first one to pull away, turning Niall toward the large shower stall.

There’s a soft mat inside and Niall assumes it’s always there until Louis tells him to kneel on it. Only then does Niall think that maybe they put it there just for this, knowing his knee wouldn’t do well with kneeling on the hard floor of the shower. He feels a rush of gratitude as he lowers to his knees, for them thinking of that and for everything else, too.

“What’s the word you use if you want to stop?” Louis says, fingers already on his own zip, pulling it down.

“Ballet,” Niall answers immediately.

“Do you want to say it now? Because I’ve had quite a lot of water today myself.”

Niall looks up at him and he can swear Louis looks like he’s glowing, like some sort of mythical god. Glancing over at Nick, he looks the same. Niall slides his hands behind his back like a reflex and turns back to Louis. “I don’t want to say it,” he says, hoping they can hear how much he means it, how much he wants this.

Louis nods, tugging the waistband of his pants down just enough to pull his cock out. He’s not completely hard and he doesn’t make a move to stroke himself. “Just remember it. Use it if it’s too much, okay?”

Niall nods quickly, staring at Louis’ hand cradling himself. “I will.”

“Good,” Louis says, and even in that one word, Niall can hear the transition from concern to something else entirely. “Can’t believe how soaked your pants are, Niall. Look fucking filthy, you do.”

“Filthy and _hot_ ,” Nick amends, pulling Niall’s gaze to him. He’s hard under his trousers, the line of his cock visible, and Niall can’t help but wonder if he’s going to have a turn, too, or if it’ll just be Louis this time.

“Figured that was a given,” Louis replies, shrugging at Nick, then turning back to Niall. “Get your prick out. Touch yourself, baby.”

Niall does as told, pushing his wet pants down enough to uncover his cock, pushing the waistband below his bollocks. He touches gently, still sensitive from his orgasm, and he shudders at the slickness of piss, easing his fingers down the length of him.

“Look at me,” Louis says then, and Niall hears a slight shake in it. “Head back, mouth closed. Keep your eyes on me.”

Niall takes a deep, steadying breath and tilts his head back, staring up at Louis. His eyes look a little wild, something alive in them, and he steps closer, hand still holding his own prick.

“Yeah,” he whispers, biting down on the corner of his lip for a second before he releases it. “Yeah, gonna get you so dirty. Such a messy boy.”

In Niall’s mind, he imagines that this is his punishment for weeing in his pants. He imagines them warning him not to wet himself, maybe tying him up and not letting him go, and him being unable to stop it. He imagines piss flooding his trousers as they look on, aroused and disappointed, and then taking him into the shower for his punishment.

He stares up at Louis and imagines that right now, this is his punishment for being filthy.

Louis’ mouth parts, but no words come out. A couple of seconds later, he’s pissing, and the first hot stream of it to hit Niall’s chest is shocking. His expectations had all been so abstract but there is actual hot piss splashing over his skin and he feels like a frayed wire, sparking hot and powerful. He lights up with it, he’s sure; he can’t not be radiating the brightness of explosions under his skin.

The stream of piss seems to go on forever, although Niall isn’t sure time is working correctly for him right now. He feels the initial spray of it against his chest and stomach, then the dripping down from there. He has to remind himself not to close his eyes and slump into it because it feels like an instinct. Louis had told him to keep his eyes on him, though, so he stares unwaveringly, his eyes seeming to scream, _I’m yours to make as much of a mess of as you want._

The stream goes weak and then peters out altogether and Niall has no words, not even in his head. It’s like he’s feeling so much that he doesn’t have the capacity to think, too. He’s covered in Louis’ wee, along with his own, and he feels grateful, so grateful he could burst. It doesn’t even occur to him that that might not make any bloody sense.

“Nialler,” Louis finally says, still holding his cock, staring down at Niall. He looks a bit overwhelmed, too, but Niall can’t really tell through all the glowing.

He makes a soft noise, only conscious of it after it’s out, and he leans forward without thinking. No thinking, just gratitude. He needs to show Louis. He needs to thank him.

His mouth is slipping around Louis’ cock before he’s aware of what he’s doing and, as soon as it’s there, he knows he made the right decision. Louis groans out a curse, his hand coming to the back of Niall’s head, and Niall surges forward, swallowing his length. If it tastes any different, he doesn’t notice.

“Should I let him?” Louis’ quiet voice asks distantly, too far away for Niall to concern himself with.

“He’s okay,” Nick’s voice says then. “Yeah, let him.”

Louis goes hard quickly on Niall’s tongue, his fingers tugging at Niall’s hair. It’s not enough to hurt or even pull him forward, just enough that Niall can feel his control. It’s the best feeling, has him pushing further than he normally would, taking Louis as deep as he possibly can. In his head, it’s just a stream of _thank you, thank you, thank you._

“Off, baby,” he says at some point. Niall isn’t sure how long it’s been, but the corners of his mouth are aching and his lips are numb.

He’s so sticky. It feels disgusting, really, but somehow in a good way.

“Do you want more?” Nick asks and, when Niall turns to look at him, he’s got his cock out, too.

The question gets lost in Niall’s brain; he’s not sure what they’re asking and, in the process of trying to figure it out, he forgets the question completely. “More?” he asks, lifting his eyebrows.

Nick takes a step closer, until he’s as close as Louis. Niall feels beautifully caged in by them. “Want me to have a wee on you, love? Or would you rather we just move you into the bedroom and get you fucked?”

Niall is still confused, wants everything too much to make any kind of decision. Instead of trying to figure it out, he tilts his head, leaning over to kiss the head of Nick’s cock, glancing up at him to see if he answered okay.

“Fuck,” Nick mumbles, cupping Niall’s cheek. “Fuck, I’ve really got to- Lou?”

Niall nuzzles at Nick’s cock while they talk, just because it’s there and he likes it. “Niall. Do you want Nick to piss on you?”

The strength of Louis’ voice draws Niall’s attention back to the conversation. He understands that question and knows the answer immediately, nodding.

“Alright, baby, come suck me a bit more and Nick will do that, okay?”

Niall doesn’t answer this time, doesn’t need to. He turns back fully to Louis and slips his mouth around his cock, sucking him in.

“Look at him,” Louis’ voice mumbles above him. “Look how hard he is, Nick. Can’t believe how much he likes this.”

Niall feels the familiar curl of humiliation in his stomach and he shoves himself down on Louis more, closing his eyes as he fights against his gag reflex. Louis’ cock is nearly in his throat when he feels the first splash of Nick’s piss against his shoulder, making him jolt. He strangles a moan out around the fullness of his mouth and Louis’ fingers tighten in his hair, keeping him close, inching himself forward.

It’s too much at once, the warmth of Nick’s piss running down his skin and Louis rocking against his throat, fingers tight in his hair, murmured words between the two above him. It’s too much in the best way, leaves him unable to focus on anything. He feels a bit likes he’s floating as Louis carefully fucks his mouth, as Nick wees all over him.

He’s not sure how long he’s gone, but he comes back to himself when Louis pulls his head back, his mouth suddenly empty. Opening his eyes, he focuses on Louis and sees him peering back at him. It takes him a fuzzy second to piece together the situation around him before he smiles.

“Doing alright, Nialler?” Louis asks, his voice soft.

Niall hums through his smile. Distantly, he’s aware of how hard he is; he hasn’t touched himself since Louis started pissing on him, but he reaches down now just to feel. His fingers slip over his cock, wet and warm enough that he knows that at least some of the slickness is from Nick. It makes his toes curl, knowing it.

“Hands off, baby,” Louis orders, still so gently. “Covered in piss and still so turned on, aren’t you?”

“We should put clothes on him and take him out,” Nick says, his head carding through Niall’s hair. “His prick poking up in his trousers, his skin sticky with our piss under his clothes.”

Niall has to close his eyes at the thought of it, his skin flaming hotter. He presses his face into Nick’s hip, nuzzling at the base of his cock to hide. He’s not sure if he’s hiding his embarrassment or the fact that the idea of it, going out in public like this, only turns him on even more.

“Or we could have him wet his pants in public,” Louis suggests, meeting Nick’s casual tone. “He would, if we asked. You know he would.”

“’Course he would, fuck, let’s do that sometime. Bring an extra pair of trousers for when he makes a mess of himself.”

Niall can’t help but whimper loudly at the thought of it as he mouths at Nick’s cock, fitting his lips around it at the base. Nick’s hand is still carding through his hair and he feels safe like this, like he can be the dirtiest boy in the world and they won’t run away. He brings his hands to Nick’s hips, holding onto him. It’s partly for comfort, but he also wants to touch himself so badly that he needs something to distract his hands.

“Let’s take him to bed, get him off his knees,” Louis says after a minute.

The mat under him is helping enough that Niall doesn’t even notice any pain, but the idea of going to bed is nice enough that he willingly pulls away from Nick’s cock. They pull him to his feet and he’s wobbly for a second, but he manages to follow into the bedroom.

He hadn’t noticed that the bed had been stripped when he walked past it earlier. Niall’s slept in Louis’ bed enough times to know what it usually looks like. Right now it’s bare except for a light blue blanket covering it, tucked under the sides of the mattress to keep it in place. It’s not the fluffy comforter that’s normally there.

Niall realizes with a rush of embarrassment that they had to strip the bed because he’s still sticky with the piss of all three of them. Looking down, he sees his cock, bright pink and stiff, sticking up. His pants are still tucked under his bollocks and they’re absolutely soaked. When he moves to take them off, Nick stops him.

“Hey, hey, that’s our job.” His fingers tuck under the soaked fabric and Niall’s nose wrinkles, so embarrassed that he’s touching them. He goes red again, not that he’s been _not_ red much at all tonight and he steps out of his filthy pants as Nick lowers them off his legs.

Louis pats his bare arse then, nudging him toward the bed. “On your back, legs spread,” he directs.

Niall complies, moving to the center of the bed. He pulls his legs apart, lets them fall to the side so he’s on display for them where they’re standing at the foot of the bed.

“Pull them back, knees as close to your chest as possible,” Louis says then.

Using his hands under his thighs, Niall pulls his legs close to his chest, keeping them spread, and he can feel how exposed he is. His arsehole twitches against the cool air and under the gaze of the two men staring like predators.

“Wanna eat him out,” Louis says softly, practically biting his lip.

Nick frowns, nosing at Louis’ cheek. “ _I_ want to eat him out.”

“You got to eat him out last time,” Louis retorts. Niall watches as he turns his head toward Nick, their lips catching, and it’s a reminder that they’re an actual couple. He forgets sometimes when he’s with them, but now he’s reminded that they’re a couple and he’s something like a toy for them to play with together.

The thought should upset him, maybe, but it only turns him on even more, his cock desperately hard against his tummy.

“See to his mouth,” Louis murmurs when they pull out of the kiss, then turns back to Niall.

Niall’s attention goes to Nick as he rounds the bed, crawling onto it next to Niall’s head. He straddles his chest carefully, blocking Niall’s view of anything beyond him, so his entire focus is on Nick smiling down at him, cock in hand.

“Hey, messy boy,” he says, using his free hand to smooth Niall’s fringe away from his forehead. “Having fun?”

Niall opens his mouth to say something, to answer that he _is_ having fun or just to ask Nick to let him suck him, but then the bed shifts and there’s hot breath against his arse. Only a second later, he’s being licked, Louis’ tongue sliding over his hole. Any words he might have had turn into a desperate whine, his back arching into it.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Nick says, smirking, then tilts his hips forward, smearing his cock over Niall’s lip. “Open up, baby.”

Niall does, trying his best to suck Nick as Louis licks his arse, tongue wiggling over the sensitive skin. His legs are shaking within minutes and he’s never come just from having a tongue in his arse, but he’s also covered in drying piss and he has Nick fucking shallowly into his mouth and it’s overwhelming. He barely even notices the tears slipping out from under his eyelids until he pulls off of Nick, panicked.

“I can’t, please,” he rasps, digging his fingernails into his thighs.

“Lou, stop,” Nick says quickly, then moves off of Niall’s chest, kneeling next to him instead. Niall’s eyes are squeezed shut, but he can practically feel the concern radiating off of Nick. “Do you need to stop? Or take a break? Talk to us when you can, okay?”

Niall breathes in and out for a few counts and, without Louis’ tongue snaking into him, he feels less on the edge. Once he feels calmer, he opens his eyes, finding both of them watching him, waiting, with worry in the creases of their eyes.

“I’m okay,” he says, the words slipping out of him slower than he’d intended. “I just- too good. It was too good.”

They exchange glances and Niall is too out of it to know what they’re thinking, so he waits until Louis speaks up. “It’s been a lot tonight, Nialler. Do you want us to let you come now? Finish up?”

Niall thinks about that, his thoughts still fuzzy enough to make it difficult. It’s tempting because he’s still close enough that a few good strokes would probably be enough to have him coming, but he’d been expecting to get fucked and he wants that so much. He wants them to fuck him while he’s still all dirty. He wants to come with them inside him, wants them to keep fucking him even after, when he’s spent and sensitive and raw. He wants it so badly that the thought of ending it now makes his chest ache.

“No,” he answers decisively. “No, want you inside.” He doesn’t feel like he needs to clarify that the “you” is ambiguous, that he wants both or either, that it doesn’t matter because when one of them is inside him, it’s like they both are.

They go slow, giving him time to calm down before Nick settles between his legs, carefully opening him up on his fingers. Louis kisses him through it, keeps it light to make sure Niall stays calm, and Niall doesn’t feel like he’s going to come any second. Even with three of Nick’s fingers sliding into him, he feels like he can breathe.

When he’s ready, Louis and Nick both get completely undressed and Louis scoots Niall away from the center of the bed, lying there himself. Niall is confused for a moment until Louis reaches for him, pulling him on top, so Niall is straddling him.

“Come here,” Louis says, pulling Niall down until he’s lying flat against him. Their cocks brush and Niall feels sparks shoot up his spine, but he still feels okay.

Louis spreads his legs, prying Niall’s even further apart, and when Nick knees onto the bed behind him, Niall realizes what’s happening. He’s not sure if he’ll be able to hold out long, sandwiched between them like this. He’s spread wide, arse exposed for Nick, and when he feels the thick head of his cock rubbing against him, he shudders hard, waiting for it.

The push in has Niall heaving out a dry sob because not only is Nick so fucking big inside him, stretching him so wide, the pressure of it pushes him harder against Louis, their cocks smashed together between their bodies.

He’s definitely not going to be able to hold out long.

“You’re okay, baby,” Louis whispers, kissing his jaw. “We’ve got you. Just let go. You can come anytime, alright? Don’t worry, we know you can’t help yourself when you feel so good.” His fingers tighten on Niall’s hips, holding him steady for Nick to fuck into.

The best sex he’s ever had has been with the two of them, but this is like something else entirely. This feels cosmic somehow, like galaxies colliding and exploding. It feels world-ending in the best possible way, being pressed between these two, a thick cock moving inside him and another sliding against his own. He can still feel the stickiness of piss on his skin, can feel how fucking filthy he is as they hold onto him, use him to get off.

He can feel that, them using him, but he can also feel how protective, how caring they are as they do it. It’s the best of both worlds.

His head is resting on Louis’ chest, face tucked up into his neck, and there’s not much he’s actually aware of except that he feels good in a way he hadn’t realized was possible. It feels the kind of good that humans probably shouldn’t be able to experience. He’s not sure what he did to get this chance.

The whole thing feels like one long, drawn-out orgasm, so he’s not actually sure when he does come. It doesn’t matter because it doesn’t stop feeling good and he doesn’t want it to stop. He wants them to fuck him like this forever. He wants to stay messy for them, stay tucked between their bodies where he feels small and vulnerable and protected. He wants them to wee on him and come on him and use his body how they see fit. Because he knows they’d take care of it.

Their voices have been washing over him, but hasn’t heard a word of it. He’s being fucked harder now: not roughly, but enough to jostle him against Louis’ body. He curls into Louis more, presses his forehead to the side of his neck, clings to his shoulders. He shrinks up as much as he can because he loves feeling this tiny, even compared to Louis who’s almost the same size as him.

Louis’ arms are around his waist, hugging him so tightly when he comes. Niall can feel it against his own spent cock, the wet splash of it, and somewhere under the haze in his brain, he feels grateful again. If they’d just keep adding to the mess on his skin forever, he’d be happy.

“His arse,” Nick groans roughly just above Niall’s ear, the first words that have actually filtered into Niall’s brain. “Lou, his arse is so fucking perfect.”

“All of him is perfect,” Louis answers, voice shaky. His arms are still holding onto Niall’s waist like he doesn’t want to let go. Niall likes that so much.

“Fuck,” Nick breathes harshly, his hips slapping against Niall’s bum. “Should I come in him or on him?”

Louis answers immediately, turning his head enough to barely kiss Niall’s temple. “In him. Come in him. Think how cute he’ll be with it dripping out.”

Niall is pretty sure his mouth curves into a smile then and he tries not to think about how this will be over soon as Nick grunts, his thrusts heavy and erratic. Niall can feel the pulse of it as Nick comes inside him. He feels the heat, the slickness, and he wants what Louis had said. He wants to feel it dripping from his hole, wants them to watch it spill out of him.

Nick stays inside for a moment, cock twitching against Niall’s walls, and Louis rubs his back gently. He’s sad it’s over, but he can’t actually be too sad because he still feels so amazing. After a long moment, Nick pulls out slowly and Louis slides out from under him, giving him a kiss before meeting Nick behind him. Niall feels like a doll as they prop his arse up, boneless and letting them put him how they want him.

The first trickle of come slipping down over his balls makes him shiver. He knows they’re looking, knows they can see how wrecked he is, sloppy and dirty and all for them.

What he doesn’t expect is a tongue licking over his hole, still slightly gaping from Nick’s cock.

Niall makes a strange noise, pushing back against the light touch of someone’s tongue. He doesn’t even know whose it is, just knows he wants more. He’s come twice tonight and he’s more sensitive than ever, but he can’t help that he wants them to keep touching him, doing what they want with him.

“Greedy with the arse licking tonight,” Nick’s voice says, informing Niall that it’s Louis licking at him, sloppy and unfocused.

Louis laughs lightly right there, against Niall’s arse, and says, “Just wanted to taste you on him, babe. I can share.”

Niall stays put as they take turns licking at his used hole, breaking to kiss each other, and this is that feeling again. They’re together and he’s for them to use. He smiles into the sheets, knowing in the back of his mind that it’s probably not a normal reaction, but he’s way past worrying about what’s normal and what isn’t.

He sighs as a tongue slides inside of him, not even noticing Nick approaching until he’s lying next to Niall, leaning in close. “You get a taste, too, baby boy,” he says, then slots his lips against Niall’s.

Niall can taste the slight bitterness of Nick’s come on his tongue, knows he’s tasting his own arse, too. He sighs again, into Nick’s mouth, and kisses him until Louis’ tongue is finally gone and Niall is rolled onto his back. As soon as he realizes it’s over, he feels a wave of exhaustion crashing over him. His muscles are worthless to him as he flops against the bed, eyes closed.

He has to be carried into the bathroom once Louis has run a bath. Nick holds him, lowers him into the water and makes sure he’s comfortable. Niall doesn’t bother trying to open his eyes or move; he knows he doesn’t have the energy for it. Instead, he lets them wipe all of the grime away from his skin. He lets them move his limbs as they wash him and they do so silently. Niall doesn’t even look or make a sound when they spread his legs, gentle hands washing his prick and his arse.

He might be asleep before they even get him into a freshly-made bed. He’s not sure, floating too close to it to tell the difference.

-

Niall doesn’t have to worry long about whether it’ll ever happen again. Just a few days later, Louis texts him: _you’re going to see a film tonight with me n nick. pick u up at 7. i’ll buy u the xtra large soda ;)_

Moments later, he sends another text: _bring spare trousers baby_

Niall bites back his smile, his cheeks already going red.


End file.
